1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a LED (Light Emitting Diode) light unit and specifically to a housing for a LED light unit.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In LED light units, a plurality of LEDs may be mounted to a printed circuit board. This circuit board is often covered by a cover which may also act as a lens for guiding light to the outside of the light unit.
The European patent application publication EP 1 821 030 A1 discloses a LED light unit, where LEDs are mounted to a heat sink. Furthermore, the LEDs are embedded by a cover element and a housing to form an integral part which is water-tight.
US 2012/0188788 A1 discloses a LED-light assembly. The LED light assembly has a housing with a transparent front cover being screwed to a back cover. A sealant may be inserted in an annular through between the front cover and the back covering after the screws have been fastened. At the rear side of the back cover are fins rendering the back cover into a heat sink. The housing accommodates a printed circuit board, the latter supporting LEDs.
A disadvantage of these LED light units is their respective complex and thus expensive design. With respect to EP 1 821 030 A1 the cover element embeds the LEDs which may affect optical characteristics.